fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great War of the Southern Dukedoms, Avenir
}} The Great War of the Southern Dukedoms, also known as the Seven Duchies War, was a 5 year-long conflict in modern-day South Avenir, England. It was the most deadly event observed in Avenirian history, costing the lives of some 150-200,000 people in addition to shaping the city as it is known today. Most tensions exhibited in the War were those between both Ambrose Hill and Blossom Hill. After more than two centuries of animosity between both the Bellamy and Ingomar dynasties (to each respective suburb) and the rearmament of Ambrose Hill under its new figurehead Arcanum Bellamy, a major offensive was fought by former with the backing of Fishmarket and Kingstanding, two major entities in themselves, then later Falsgrave, for the dethroning of Blossom Hill as the most dominant force in Avenir. Initially met with positive results, Blossom Hill underwent serious infighting and sustained a revolution under Jacob Hodgson which reaffirmed its power. With the situation escalating, the War enveloped into an ideological one: Ambrose Hill pro-Dukedom, Blossom Hill against. The War is often noted for its importance in Avenirian history, serving as the evident turning point in Avenir's history, where the dukedoms which dominated for some 300 years met a sudden collapse in favour for a constitutional union as one combined city entity. In the years that followed Avenir was met with economic boom and synergy, well opposed to the years before. Historians note the war as "the single most important war fought on British soil." Long term effects of the War are still visible today; borders are unchanged from their 1756 state when the War officially ended as a political conflict (ending in 1736 as a physical one) save for outward expansion and the situation of Pollock, and constitutional systems which developed in legacy thereof are still used in Avenirian political manuscript. The War also saw revolutionary infantry combat, noted for rapid and effective fortress building, topographic defenses, and strategic outposts. __TOC__ Timeline Precursors Of the estimated thousands of wars and battles which were fought in South Avenir between the early-mid 1400s to 1720, almost all were undocumented, or had their documentations destroyed. Most battles were only recorded that were within the lifetime of veterans from the Great War of the Southern Dukedoms who, with warrior culture now void, produced recorded documents of their experiences. The only source which ever recounted the events and wars which happened prior was the Ambrose Hill Library, which was besieged in the Great War regardless and destroyed, and with only stories left to tell of these battles, there is no official intel anymore. As such, most of the battles that were recorded that were within living memory of the Great War of the Southern Dukedoms are colloquially considered to be part thereof, and for this reason are listed below. Post-Declaration & Duration of the War The following are the events from May 20, 1731 to September 1, 1736. End of the War, Legacy Statute of the Union The Statute of the Union was the terms of the official political end of the Great War of the Southern Dukedoms, written and signed by Pro-Duchy powers on September 1, 1756. The borders of Avenir are redrawn, whether in the spite of the Great War of the Southern Dukedoms's victors or their pleasing. All former dukedoms, now diminished to suburbs of Avenir, are forced to recognise minorities and, as such, their borders are redrawn therefor. Buccleugh recognises Pralcotte and gives the Rumens peoples their own suburb known as Rumensholme. Kingstanding Town is formed out of the Neutral Zone. Laving Hill's borders are moved north into North Laving, a former area of Blossom Hill, meanwhile the Falsgravia Strip is given back to Falsgrave. Falsgrave is renamed "New Tuam" in order to prevent outcry of Laving Hill habitants in the Falsgravia Strip. Ambrose Hill Satellite is renamed "Burbury", which annexes the village of Burbury from Kingstanding. Fishmarket annexes the former-Blossom Hill exclave of "Royals" as well as its half of East Blossom Hill. Chesel, unified with the rebuilt village of Wicke, is carved out of Blossom Hill, forming Cheselwicke. Another massive chunk of Blossom Hill splits to form Queen's Heath. The rest of the Blossom Hill Satellite is split into the new areas of Vancouver (centring on Lakeland), Ceylon (centring on Ceylon), Stovold Heath (centring on Stovold), and Colombo, a new area. Oxton-Pollock would join the union on the condition that the two would split into Oxton and Pollock, respectively, and also annex a large amount of north-west Blossom Hill Satellite, finally connecting Umber West with the rest of Avenir. North Yags would also join the union, unifying with South Yags. Category:Avenir